Tainted
by AngelWarriors
Summary: She tainted a few relationships with her brief fling with Sebastian, but ruining her her relationship with Francis was something she never wanted to do. Mary/Francis


**Title:** Tainted  
**Pairing:** Mary/Francis hints of Mary/Sebastian, Sebastian/OC  
**Spoilers/Warnings**: Future-ish/Possibly Spoilers for 1x05  
**Author Note/Disclaimer: **A possible future I see for the love triangle, and is somewhat inspired by 1x05 episode description. It takes place some time before her marriage to Francis. Like always I don't own Reign  
**Summary:** She tainted a lot of relationships with her brief fling with Sebastian, but ruining her her relationship with Francis was never something she wanted to do

She knows it was a stupid and reckless thing kissing Sebastian like that.

Kissing another man when she is engaged to another, puts her in a very compromising position, and may potentially jeopardize her future with Francis and her alliance with France, an alliance she desperately needs.

What makes it even worst is the fact she didn't have feelings for Sebastian or at least not particularly in a romantic kind of way, but she had been hurting at the time. Especially with the reveal of Francis past lover returning with a child that may or may not be his.

While Francis didn't deny his past affair with her, he claimed the child wasn't his. (It was later revealed that it was King Henry's child.)

But she felt betrayed by him and ran to Sebastian's arms for comfort. It wasn't like she was naive or anything; she knew that Francis had previous lovers before her.

But she couldn't deny the fact it still hurt.

After all, she has always imagined they would be each other's first. Ever since she was a child she has always imagined that she would give up her virginity to him someday. Although, that someday seems very unlikely right now.

She supposes it was her fault.

After all, he pretty much witness the kiss. Probably because he was searching for her, either to apologize or to repair their already fragile relationship.

Even though, she saw various emotions cross his face, hurt, betrayal, anger, sadness, perhaps a few others. He didn't say anything, he just left.

He supposes it has more to do with the feelings he had for her, and the love he had his for brother. Yelling and fighting wouldn't really accomplish anything when it comes to matters of the heart.

But she was silently grateful he didn't tell anyone about the kiss mainly his parents, or call of the engagement himself. Even though, she has every right to.

No king wants an adulterous wife.

Despite the fact, he may have not called of the engagement she couldn't deny the fact that her relationship with him tainted. He had made it painfully clear that it was claiming he couldn't trust her or Sebastian right now, when she tried to apologize him the next day.

She nodded, because no matter how much it hurt. She was in the wrong, not him.

So she decided to try to make amends with him, and she supposes after a while they settled into a genuine friendship. Even though, both of them can't deny the fact it felt a bit off, compared to their previous relationship.

Although, she knows her relationship was the only one that was changed because of that kiss, but at least it seemed they were making more headway with their relationship than she was.

Honestly she was grateful for that.

She would never forgive herself if she destroyed their relationship including her own. However, their relationship was probably a bit more repairable because Sebastian admitted that he is in love with a noblewoman, and plans to marry her.

But shortly after Sebastian announced his engagement, she and Francis had a serious talk about their own engagement (which hasn't made a lot of progress) and possible future marriage.

He even threw back a previous quote at her, only changing the words around a bit, to fit his situation more. Although, before he can even finish the quote, she pressed her lips against.

Saying yes, over and over.

She knows that he may have some doubts in their relationship, and she supposes it may be expected. But there is only two things she knows for sure, one that they were in love, and two she would always love him.

**-fin  
**


End file.
